Más allá de toda lógica
by Melody Darkwood
Summary: La Runa Delta, un antiguo símbolo utilizado por los venerables siete magos en la antigüedad para contar la leyenda más conocida entre los monstruos. "Un ángel proveniente de la superficie vendrá y así todo el subsuelo quedará vacío." Casi trescientos años después de la guerra, con la llegada de Chara y su muerte comenzó la profecía que les conduciría a aquella anomalía. [Sans x OC]
1. Prólogo: Flores Doradas

**Prólogo: Flores Doradas.**

Las pisadas en la nieve se volvían cada vez más rápidas y pesadas, cada respiración que tomaba, cada aleteo que producía su oscura capa. Todos y cada uno de los elementos se concentraban en hacer la misión de Toriel un poco más difícil.

"¡Atrapadla, no debe llegar a las Ruinas!" Gritó Asgore tras ella, la rabia que se había presentado en su alma se hacía más que presente en su voz.

Toriel lo sabía, conocía la verdad acerca de su marido, cada vez que sus rostros se encontraban llegaba a sentir ese olor. La putrefacta fragancia de la sangre derramada, de las vísceras humanas arrancadas de aquella niña. El olor de un alma tan inocente como joven y paciente.

"Asgore..." Murmuró Toriel costosamente mediante respiraciones entre cortadas mientras corría a toda velocidad. Las lágrimas cada vez amenazaban más con caer de sus ojos carmesíes. "¿En qué estabas pensando? Era solo una niña..."

La reina volvió la vista hacia atrás tan sólo durante un segundo con la intención de comprobar la posición de sus atacantes. Sin embargo, los ojos de Toriel se vieron sorprendidos al observar con horror como delante de ella se encontraba el amor de su vida. Los movimientos de la monarca se pararon en seco ante esto y con las manos agolpadas en contra de su pecho, intentó con todas su fuerzas contener los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

"Toriel...querida..." Susurró Asgore, con una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad, su cara era la de un hombre tan inocente como el día en que se casaron, pero sus manos manchadas de sangre decían totalmente lo contrario.

Dando un paso hacia delante, Asgore se acercó hacia su esposa. De igual forma, con un aire de nerviosismo y un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, Toriel comprobó para su desdicha; que se encontraba rodeada por gran parte de la guardia real. Sus armas no la apuntaban, pero sabía con certeza que al más mínimo movimiento en falso, su cuerpo quedaría atrapado por miles de objetos punzantes si fuera necesario tomar medidas.

Era así, que al mismo tiempo que Asgore se preparaba para dar otro paso hacia Toriel, esta retrocedió súbitamente. No tenía miedo, conocía bien a Asgore y estaba segura de que este sería incapaz de hacerle daño incluso aunque le rogara personalmente por ello. Muy por el contrario, el ser que se hallaba casi al lado de la gran figura corpulenta del rey estaría dispuesto a herirla e incluso matarla si fuera necesario.

"¡No!" Vociferó Toriel, tales lágrima derramadas por pura rabia le dejaban muy pocas posibilidades para intentar controlar sus sentimientos. "¡Has matado a una niña Asgore! ¡A una niña!"

"Era un humano, Toriel." Los orbes de la reina se posaron en los de su marido con horror e incredulidad, se encontraba atónita por el tono de voz autoritario que muy pocas veces Asgore había utilizado y mucho menos con ella. "No podemos permitir que sepan donde vivimos, como es la vida aquí."

"¡Eso no importa!¡¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta?!" Toriel oyó como un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Asgore y supo que no habría vuelta atrás en cuanto dijera las palabras que amenazaban con desgarrarla desde dentro hacia fuera, cada vocablo que pronunciaba sonaba más grave y enfurecido que el anterior. "¡Por el amor de Dios Asgore, esa niña tendría tan sólo ocho años y tú le has arrebatado su alma como si no fuera nada más que un juego para ti!¡Qué hubiera pensado Asriel de tu conducta!"

"¡Asriel no está aquí, Toriel!" El grito de rabia y angustia de Asgore resonó por todo el subsuelo y sobre todo por todo el pueblo, ahora solitario, de Snowdin. Los ciudadanos se habían escondido en sus casas con la intención de no poder presenciar otra muerte más aquel día.

La mano de Asgore se extendió ante ella, sus garras muy parecidas a las suyas nunca le habían resultado tan amenazantes hasta ahora. Aunque la expresión en los ojos de Asgore se había suavizado notablemente, Toriel no era un monstruo ingenuo, si quería hacer las cosas por el camino difícil eso es lo que obtendría su marido.

"Toriel, vuelve a casa conmigo." Rogó con cierta inseguridad al ver el rostro decidido cubierto de lágrimas ahora secas por el frío viento y por la espesa capucha de la reina. "Por favor, te lo imploro, toma mi mano."

Cada palabra salida de los labios del rey era pronunciada con más gravedad que la anterior, lo cual hizo que todos se mantuvieran expectantes por la respuesta de la monarca. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando los ojos carmesíes de ella se posaron sobre aquella figura tan oscura como sombría. Aquel hombre, aquel monstruo que había corrompido a su marido con grandeza y poder mediante la muerte indiscriminada de seres humanos, se hallaba sonriendo y sería por desgracia la última sonrisa que vería en mucho tiempo por parte de sus iguales.

Las manos de Toriel, cubiertas de una natural y bella capa de pelaje blanco puro, se vieron expuestas para mostrar en cada una de ellas grandes orbes hechos a partir de un fuego elemental que cobraba vida por sí solo. Con un último vistazo a la mirada sorprendida de Asgore, la sonrisa plasmada en los labios de su esposa era tranquilizadora, incluso si la preocupación de su marido se debía a la falta de esta misma emoción. Tendría que usar un último truco, un hechizo tan poderoso como agotador, pero que les mantendría alejados durante el tiempo suficiente como para poder llegar a las ruinas por su cuenta.

"Lo siento, Asgore..." Sonrió tristemente Toriel, sus ojos no se separaron en ningún momento de los de su esposo y su voz temblorosa hacía crepitar la tristeza que Asgore tan locamente odiaba. "...pero ya no eres el mismo monstruo del que me enamoré."

Las llamas prendieron la nieve debajo de sus pies, haciendo que el vapor se extendiera por todo el valle de una forma casi mágica, creando así una cortina de vapor magistral, perfecta para escapar.

Con la agilidad de una gacela en la sabana, Toriel corrió en dirección a Asgore, el cual se encontraba delante suya cubriéndose la mitad inferior de los ojos con un brazo ya que el vapor le impedía ver mas allá de su propio hocico. Fue entonces, cuando en el momento justo en que la humareda ocultaba su propia silueta, la reina hizo amago de la fricción que la nieve creaba debajo de sus pies y se deslizó por debajo de la gran abertura que parecía presentarse entre las piernas de su marido.

Al fin y al cabo, no dejaría que nadie le impidiese cumplir con su plan, no dejaría que esos pobres niños cayeran en manos de Asgore por el simple capricho de un poder inigualable. Nadie conseguiría detenerla, ni si quiera el rey de todos los monstruos. Con estos pensamientos, Toriel corrió más que en toda su vida ya que, aunque no podía discernir muy bien los sonidos metálicos de las armaduras de la guardia y de Asgore viniendo debido el fuerte viento helado que golpeaba su capucha en aquella tormenta de nieve, eso no significaba que no estuvieran cerca.

Aturdida por la fatigosa caminata, Toriel consiguió por fin vislumbrar entre toda la nieve que caía aquella noche a través de los distintos orificios que llegaban a la superficie, la puerta de las Ruinas. Un monumento tan antiguo como inquebrantable e impenetrable, ningún monstruo podía pasar a través de esas enormes puertas a no ser que tuviera el poder de un Jefe y unas intenciones tan puras como su corazón.

Por supuesto, Toriel tenía la certeza de ser una de ellos, ya que su noble casta denotaba un linaje con gran poderío y sabiduría aún a pesar de la mediana edad de la monarca. Por lo que, sin dejar de aligerar el paso en ningún momento, la reina chocó contra las grandes puertas encantadas que poseían un hechizo de protección impuesto por los venerables siete magos de la época de las guerras.

"Por favor, os lo ruego, abrid las puertas." Sollozó tiritando un poco a causa de la pérdida de poder mágico que impedía regular su temperatura corporal, el frío invierno de Snowdin hacía que sus huesos se calaran con la más letal de las hipotermias.

Al no obtener respuesta, aporreó el portón lo más fuerte que pudo hasta diez veces. Pero nadie vino a ayudarla aún a pesar de que comenzaba a escuchar cada vez más claramente el ruido de las pesadas armaduras corriendo a través del pálido campo congelado.

"...por favor..." Su voz, quebradiza y tintineante, imploraba al cielo entre ruegos silenciosos para que alguien abriera las puertas. "Dadme una oportunidad..."

Con el corazón aún henchido de dolor, Toriel oyó el leve crujir de la vieja madera desplazándose y la escarcha acumulada en el marco del mismo portón resquebrajándose. Sus ojos se abrieron al contemplar cómo por primera vez después de casi cien años, aquel santuario, aquel paraíso para seres sin esperanza como ella, se abría ante sus orbes.

Rápidamente, Toriel traspasó las dos grandes puertas, las cuáles se cerraron por sí solas momentáneamente dejando aquel mundo atrás. En ese momento, sus ojos cumplieron con una sala vacía, bastante lúgubre y de color violáceo. Sin embargo, a pesar del aspecto antiguo y desgarbado de las Ruinas a primera vista, la reina se sintió más que agradecida de que los espíritus de los venerables siete magos, los cuáles se creía que aún custodiaban dichas ruinas, le hubieran dado una oportunidad para poder proteger a las posibles futuras víctimas de su propio cónyuge.

"Gracias..." Murmuró solemnemente hacia la nada con una expresión satisfecha y a la vez agotada por el uso de poder mágico. "Os prometo que protegeré este lugar cueste lo que cueste, incluso si es a costa de mi propia vida."

Volviendo a su siguiente objetivo de exploración, Toriel pudo comprobar como la luz era muy escasa en esa parte del emplazamiento, por lo que recordó entonces la amplia mochila que había llenado de varios cambios de ropa, comida, agua y sobre todo dinero de las arcas reales, para en un futuro poder ir a Snowdin sin levantar muchas sospechas con motivo de comprar alimentos si lo necesitara.

Toriel se encontró suspirando mentalmente por la tristeza, era increíble la rapidez con la que había cambiado todo, ayer el rey había matado a una niña humana y ese mismo día por la mañana, ella ya había descubierto la verdad. El olor en Asgore le delataba, aunque pudiera parecer algo minúsculo. La fragancia que despiden los monstruos es muy característica y si bien esto es casi imperceptible a ojos de los habitantes de la superficie, para un monstruo con un gran sentido del olfato como Toriel o Asgore era casi insoportable.

Rebuscando un poco más en su mochila, la monarca por fin consiguió encontrar lo que andaba buscando, su teléfono móvil. Los ojos de la reina Dremurr se posaron sobre el aparato, si bien era un modelo muy viejo y los arañazos eran notables, el dispositivo aún conservaba su función de linterna, pero no por una aplicación en el móvil o porque estuviera incorporada en el mismo. Sino porque uno de los primeros regalos que le hizo Asgore como recién casados fue un llavero con la forma de un caracol que al apretar un botón en su concha se encendían las antenas del animal y hacía la función de dicho foco de luz.

Incluso si su esposo no era una persona a la que pudieras calificar de detallista en cuanto a regalos se refería, con mucho cariño y nostalgia, Toriel acarició suavemente aquel memento que tantos recuerdos encerraba y siguió adelante de forma decidida.

Después de haber explorado por completo la zona donde se hallaba la puerta ya que no contenía más que el silencio de aquellas cuatro paredes en tonos magenta, la reina miró a las grandes escaleras en vertical que conducían a lo desconocido y con una mano en su pecho suspiró de forma temblorosa.

"Patético, no debería albergar ningún miedo y aún así..." Susurró un poco temerosa para sí misma, poco a poco comenzaba a echar de menos ligeramente su anterior zona de confort. "El castillo ha sido mi hogar durante casi trescientos años, pero eso no significa que lo que me espere tras esa escalera sea tan horrible."

Con esas mismas dudas y miedos, miró con sorpresa y cariño aquel objeto que parecía haber estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo inconscientemente cada vez que se llevaba las manos a su pecho. Sus garras abrieron con sumo cuidado el colgante dorado en forma de corazón, la imagen que contenía aquel recuerdo era de un valor incalculable para Toriel. Asriel, Chara, Asgore y ella misma se encontraban sonriendo como si por primera vez en años hubiera salido el sol en aquella tierra baldía alejada de la mano de Dios. Se encontraban en el jardín de palacio y aunque Asgore había estado regando las plantas durante horas, Chara y Asriel continuaban corriendo alrededor de su corpulenta figura con la intención de que les levantara con uno de sus brazos a cada uno.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Toriel y sin poder evitarlo, una de ellas empapó parcialmente la fotografía. Con un último suspiro adolorido por los sentimientos latentes en su corazón, la monarca soltó el medallón y continuó con su viaje a lo desconocido más decidida que antes gracias a aquellos recuerdos del pasado.

"Les protegeré." Comenzó caminando escalón por escalón con nada más que su linterna para guiarla. "No importa cuánto tarde, no importa cuanta magia necesite, les protegeré cueste lo que cueste y nadie, ni aquí ni en la superficie será capaz de detenerme."

Una vez arriba, los sentimientos de desesperación de Toriel se hicieron aún más vívidos que antes. No quedaba casi nada de aquello que en un principio iba a ser un refugio para los monstruos. Incluso si era tan sólo un proyecto ahora distante y fugaz, Toriel todavía conservaba los recuerdos de cuando Asgore le propuso convertir el lugar en algo más, un emplazamiento donde los monstruos estuvieran a salvo en caso de que ocurriera otra guerra. No obstante, la estancia aún preservaba parte de la esencia vital de ciertos monstruos de hacía años ya que, en un principio, al acabar la batalla; todos huyeron a las ruinas para cobijarse de aquella horrible trajedia. Eso resultó viable hasta que los nacimientos aumentaron entre las parejas, lo cual llevó a los monstruos a adentrarse en la intimidante oscuridad del subsuelo en busca de otro lugar en el que asentarse, transformando así ciertos lugares como Snowdin o la Capital en los principales focos habitables y dejando a las Ruinas en el olvido más absoluto.

Por supuesto, con la llegada de la humana y de Chara y Asriel aquello quedó en desuso, incluso si las arañas insistieron en vender parte de sus mercancías en la zona. Todo era silencio, vacío y las únicas criaturas que ahora vivían allí eran monstruos menores salvajes como los Froggits, los cuales llegaron antes de que se conjurara el hechizo de los sabios y se alimentaban de insectos como moscas y algún que otro dulce proporcionado por las trabajadoras de Muffet.

Con un análisis más detenido de su entorno, Toriel se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de espacio. El recibidor conectaba con la escalera al sótano y ya podía imaginarse a un pequeño niño corriendo de un lado a otro, implorando para que saliera a jugar al jardín con él. La reina Dreemurr se rió ligeramente por esto, no había comenzado las reformas y ya estaba pensando en cómo su vida aquí sería maravillosa con alguien más que quizá tardaría años en dar con ella. Aún así, Toriel no se dio por vencida, con pasos agigantados y decididos, sin miedo alguno ahora. Comenzó a encaminarse hacia el corredor del lado izquierdo.

Una gran chimenea polvorienta y cubierta de hollín había establecido un aura de calidez que comenzó siendo mas notable en tiempos mejores y mas prósperos. Por otra parte, una vieja estantería casi vacía se situaba no muy lejos, por lo demás, aquel lugar era simple espacio vacío esperando a ser aprovechado por una mano amiga.

Casi al final de dicha habitación se hallaba otra entrada conjunta, en concreto ese espacio sería perfecto para la cocina. Incluso si Toriel casi nunca cocinaba manualmente, siempre quedaría la posibilidad de probarlo cuando se encontrara agotada por el uso de la magia o simplemente por si el niño en cuestión se levantaba a media noche. Sus ojos estarían legañosos y con una sonrisa dulce iría a Toriel, con suerte la llamaría mamá y le pediría un vaso de leche caliente e incluso una o dos galletas.

"Cielos, p-pero en que estoy pensando..." Sonrojada a la vez que se veía sorprendida por su propio pensamiento materno, Toriel sintió la misma vergüenza que cuando se encontraba embarazada de Asriel, sin embargo, dentro de esta timidez repentina, un dejo de tristeza amenazaba con invadir sus emociones. Echaba de menos tener a alguien que dependiera de ella, que le implorara ayuda con los deberes, que hablara con ella con cariño y que le pidiera abrazos y consejos.

Echaba de menos tener un hijo.

Otro suspiró escapó inconscientemente de la garganta de Toriel, en cierto modo le resultaba patético pensar que puede que ella necesitase más a un hijo que un niño a ella como madre, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué humano la querría como madre? Sin embargo, ese diminuto orbe recubierto de luz llamado esperanza se reflejaba en sus ojos, convirtiéndola en determinación. Ese sentimiento maternal tan sólo era impulsado por la carencia de, no uno, sino de dos de sus hijos y la repentina necesidad de protección que se presentó en su corazón hacia los infantes el día que Asriel nació y que permanecía aún a pesar de que el susodicho ya hubiera dejado ese mundo.

Continuando con la exploración, Toriel volvió de nuevo a lo que se convertiría muy pronto en el recibidor y esta vez se dirigió al pasillo de la derecha, donde le esperaban tres habitaciones. Ella comenzó a pensar y finalmente, tras ver el tamaño de cada cuarto decidió la distribución, la que estaba más cerca de la entrada sería la de su niño, debido al tamaño de la misma y la de al lado suya sería la de Toriel. A sí mismo, la última habitación iría destinada a ser el baño, tendría una gran bañera, un lavabo y un excusado creados por supuesto con su propia magia una vez se hubiera recuperado íntegramente.

Ya contenta con la imagen mental de su nuevo hogar, Toriel se adentró en las ruinas completamente, hasta llegar a la habitación más oscura de todas. Debido a lo sombría que se había tornado esa noche gracias a la ventisca dentro del subsuelo, la luz de la luna se había convertido en una bendición del cielo en sitios de oscuridad como estos aún a pesar de que esta se encontrara en el mundo humano y no en el subsuelo.

Toriel sonrió al ver como un agujero en el techo de la cueva donde estaban las Ruinas, permitían el acceso a dicha luz natural. Sin embargo, una fragancia algo preocupante llegó a través de las fosas nasales de la reina y esto hizo que tuviera que taparse su boca y su nariz con una mano debido a tan putrefacto olor. Sus ojos se tornaron desconfiados al instante, esa fragancia ya había sido captada por su hocico anteriormente, haciendo que resultara un olor casi indescriptible por segunda vez, vomitivo y repugnante en cierto sentido.

Con gran desasosiego en lo que pudiera encontrar, Toriel posó su mirada hacia el suelo de la caverna y con una expresión de impactante desconcierto, aquellas lágrimas que creía ya extintas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas de nuevo. El simple hecho de clavar sus ojos en aquella escena la hacía sentirse aún más culpable por pensar durante tantos años que lo correcto era quedarse dentro del castillo esperando un milagro que los sacara de aquella cárcel a la que llaman ahora su hogar.

Miles de niños, cuerpos, cadáveres mutilados sin compasión y dejados a su suerte. Pudriéndose en la más absoluta oscuridad, solos e indefensos. Algunos de ellos conservaban sus ojos ya que no había pasado demasiado tiempo tras su muerte y no se encontraban en tan alto estado de descomposición, pero aquello tan sólo empeoraba la situación ya que los notables cortes a sangre fría hechos por todos sus cuerpos que provocaban dicha mutilación tampoco eran un gran alivio para la vista de la reina. Sus orbes reflejados por la luz de la luna gritaban silenciosamente, pedían ayuda para que alguien los salvara, pero nadie vino a ayudarles, nadie había podido salvarles de aquella criatura sin corazón, de aquel asesino.

Muchos de ellos se encontraban con su cuello contorsionado en una posición inhumana, dando a entender la mortalidad de la caída. Toriel se hallaba de rodillas aún sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, sus manos cubrían su boca a modo de seguridad en contra de ambos, lástima y asco, por la escena frente a ella. Un grito ensordecedor resonó a través de todas las ruinas, el dolor latente en el corazón de la monarca comenzaba a penetrar en su ser y eso la estaba matando por dentro, desgarrándola, como a aquellos pobres niños en su día, inconscientes de cuan trágico sería su destino.

Varios minutos pasaron y esos minutos se convirtieron en horas. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a vislumbrarse a través de la gran cavidad en la parte superior de la cueva, Toriel se vio aún envuelta en un aura de tristeza. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, aquellas lágrimas que le habían resultado invisibles en su momento debido al latente dolor cada vez se volvieron menores. Sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad por no haberlos salvado cada vez eran más notables. ¿Quién habría sido el responsable de semejante atrocidad? Tantos niños arrebatados de sus madres, tantos futuros brillantes marchitos y convertidos en polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Un alma de color magenta vibraba delante de sus ojos, con sus propias manos, hizo una base para que esta pudiera posarse en las palmas y con unos ojos carmesíes llenos de una sabiduría incierta para muchos, Toriel se alzó en toda su estatura, reclamando como última voluntad ese día utilizar un hechizo final.

"Descansad en paz..." Susurró con una sonrisa cubierta de templanza mientras dejaba que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, las llamas consumieran sus manos sin apenas quemarlas, aún a pesar del poco control que poseía en aquellos momentos sobre ellas. Finalmente, con un último vistazo a aquella escena grabada en su mente, dirigió el fuego de forma poco ortodoxa pero efectiva hacia los cuerpos de los infantes, quemándolos completamente y no dejando más que ceniza. "...mis niños."

Con aquellas palabras, dejó a su alma desaparecer para un descanso bien merecido, pero su cuerpo no estuvo de acuerdo con el trato desigual dado y muy para la desgracia de Toriel, sus rodillas finalmente cedieron y se encontró sentada en el suelo por el cansancio una vez más.

El uso prolongado de tanto poder mágico la estaba consumiendo y ya había comenzado a afectar a su visión, pero fue entonces cuando con una última respiración aliviada, vio como lo que antes había sido una montaña de cuerpos masacrados para el disfrute del más sádico espectador, habían mágicamente transmutado en unas hermosas flores amarillas, las cuáles sabía con certeza que permanecerían para siempre aún a pesar de no ser cuidadas con esmero ya que simbolizaban el descanso eterno de aquellas pobres almas.


	2. Capítulo I: Libertad

**Capítulo I: Libertad.**

Ellos estaban discutiendo otra vez, una y otra y otra vez. Luchando sin cesar por algo que a simple vista parecía carente de vida para ellos, la vida y el destino de su propia hija.

"¡Ya sabes de lo que te hablo!" Vociferó la madre de Abby en busca de una razón que destituyera a su padre para quedarse con la custodia de su hija, sus manos habían golpeado momentáneamente la superficie de caoba que constituía aquella amplia mesa de comedor no menos contaminada por el hedor del perfume caro y el alcohol que lo demás que se encontraba en aquel hogar. Sin embargo, dicho gesto había sido suficiente para sobresaltar ligeramente a la pequeña que se encontraba al frente de la mesa cual juez imparcial que observaba la conducta humana o mejor dicho inhumana de sus progenitores. "¡Siempre olvidas llevarla a las clases de ballet y patinaje artístico, te resulta más cómodo desentenderte de tus obligaciones como padre que cumplir con las necesidades de tu hija!"

El rostro de Abby permanecía frío y sin emoción aparente. Su postura recta y elegante, no obstante diminuta, permanecía sentada sobre una de las sillas de aquel frío conjunto de muebles que hacían que la discusión legal frente a aquellos abogados que los acompañaban a cada uno, cobraran los matices de un infierno gélido del que nadie, ni si quiera ella podría escapar sin ser descubierta. Los papeles rodeaban cada rincón de la mesa junto con los incontables vasos de agua que eran retirados cada cierto tiempo por el servicio de aquella casa, llevando a denotar un aire de perseverancia y tensión dentro de la conversación después de horas de deliberaciones intentando llegar a un acuerdo.

"¡Sólo quieres ponerme en evidencia delante de ella para que el juez te conceda la custodia!" Gritó la voz gutural de su padre, lo cual hizo que el temor dentro de la pequeña se desbordara. Su padre sólo utilizaba esa voz en raras ocasiones en las que su genio sacaba lo peor de él y por raro que le resultara, la dulzura que normalmente recordaba por su parte a modo de auto convencimiento con la intención de restarle gravedad al asunto parecía desvanecerse con los meses en un olvidado recuerdo encerrado en lo más profundo de su memoria. "¡No eres nada más que una maldita zorra que pretende quedarse con la compañía que debería heredar Abigail!"

"Señor Roselay, le ruego que controle su temperamento." Le ordenó el abogado sentado al lado del padre de Abby, obviamente ambos contratados buscaban la victoria frente al otro a pesar de sus iniciales pautas al comenzar la reunión. Todo sea dicho, la victoria frente al juicio supondría una enorme ventaja económica dependiendo del bando ganador y, por tanto, una más que razonable suma y reconocimiento para el abogado que llegara hasta ese punto. "Sería conveniente no ofrecer más información que le incrimine de cara al juicio."

"¡Por una vez haz caso a alguien Edward, hasta tu abogado te lo está diciendo!" Añadió Clarisse, la madre de Abby, con la intención de avergonzar a su marido de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Su temperamento luchador e incansable sacaba lo peor de ella en momentos como aquel, haciendo que la escena difícilmente no pudiera compararse con una lucha entre dos manadas por la dominación total de su progenie. "¡No sé cómo tienes la vergüenza de hablar así delante de ella!"

Mientras tanto, la pequeña continuaba callada, observando aquel ornamentado reloj de péndulo que se situaba en la sala de estar donde se encontraban con la intención de que sonara antes de tiempo para indicar el toque de queda de aquella reunión que tan sólo traía miserias y desgracias. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo parecía congelarse debido a la estremecedora y cortante atmósfera, los segundos parecían horas y los minutos días.

Si Abby hubiera tenido que decir delante de un juez que era una niña que no amaba a sus padres, lo diría, pronunciaría cada palabra gustosa como si fuera la última y no porque estuviera obligada si no porque en realidad aquellas dos personas eran los monstruos que recreaban su desgracia e infelicidad diariamente y todo por una empresa de la cual ella no quería ni hacerse cargo. Su posición como heredera y su temprana edad pocas ventajas le permitían a la hora de decidir qué hacer con su actual situación, hallándose de aquella manera a sí misma en una posición incómoda y desalentadora. No obstante, el dinero se amontonaba en su familia, unos miles por aquí, un negocio encubierto por allá. Días, semanas, siempre repitiendo la misma alegoría como si se tratara de una obra de teatro en crescendo, siempre queriendo más, siempre necesitando más. Sus padres eran ese tipo de bestias, regocijándose en la desdicha de su prójimo, deseando que lo que el otro dejara al morir tan sólo fuera dinero y bienes materiales que más tarde se venderían al coste del mejor postor.

Había sido casi un año y medio desde que sus padres se habían dado un beso, o desde que rieron e hicieron actividades juntos como una familia feliz. La corta vida de Abby se basaba en diez años, de los cuáles, solo mantenía en su memoria cinco. No obstante, a pesar de este corto período, Abby recordaba con claridad cada hecho que marcó su mente a fuego lento. A los cinco años, Abby comenzó a retener conocimientos y recuerdos presentes para aquella época, lo cual era sorprendente para una niña de su edad. Algunos la consideraron una niña prodigio y en cierto modo autodidacta, otros sin embargo, prefirieron repudiarla por el simple hecho de no poder compararse con la brillantez de su creativa y extravagante mente.

De igual forma, sus padres, fieles defensores del conocimiento y el esfuerzo humano por aquel entonces, la obligaron a ir a clases sobre cualquier tipo de 'Arte' que pudiera llegar a comprender su hija a tan temprana edad. Aquellas 'Artes', como las llamaban sus padres, se basaban en ballet, patinaje artístico, danza, canto, escritura, equitación, conocimiento matemático, por supuesto administración de empresas y miles de asignaturas más como por ejemplo piano. Dicha materias se organizaban en un completo horario llevado a cabo por sus progenitores con la intención de no dejarla salir de aquella mansión que se había convertido en su cárcel.

Muy por el contrario, no todo era desdicha para Abigail y si bien había ciertas 'Artes' que disfrutaba, una de ellas era tocar el piano. A pesar de esto, el ímpetu de sus padres por hacer de ella una marioneta hecha de masilla moldeable, convertía todas y cada una de sus ilusiones por aprender y hacer amigos en nada más que polvo. Su joven mente al principio elucubró que todo aquello era por su bien, en un intento por explicar el cambio repentino dentro de su núcleo familiar. Al fin y al cabo, una educación esmerada creada a partir de las expectativas de sus padres podría ser su billete para poseer un futuro ilustre, colmado de sueños y esperanzas cumplidos mediante el propio esfuerzo personal. No obstante, con el tiempo su círculo social se había reducido ya a la edad de seis años a sus padres y los profesores ocasionales que eran encomendados por los mismos, no hubo nadie a quien pudiera llamar para pedir ayuda o consejo sobre su situación, ni amigos, ni si quiera conocidos ya, teniendo en cuenta lo pronto que comenzaron las discusiones por su custodia.

En ocasiones, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia las afueras, los cuentos que poco a poco se desvanecían en su mente eran a menudo resguardados por su propia necesidad de aferrarse a algo familiar para no perderse a sí misma en la oscuridad y el vacío de una infeliz vida. Los pueblos cubiertos con flores doradas, las llanuras cubiertas de verdes pastos que su padre describía en aquellos libros pacientemente escritos por su propia mano, las criaturas que se cobijaban fuera de la mirada inexperta de los humanos con la intención de vivir en paz, las flores cubiertas por el suave color del cielo azul que hacían contraste con las cuevas calcáreas de la zona, mecidas levemente por la incorruptible brisa del viento que se filtraba a través de las formaciones rocosas de aquellas paredes que susurraban su nombre y hacían eco en la flora.

El mundo exterior, parecía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos cuando sus ojos azul cristalinos eran capaces de vislumbrarlo a través de los pulcros cristales de su mansión. Casi era capaz de tocarlo y sin embargo, cada vez que su pequeña mano se extendía con la intención de captar aunque sólo fuera un ápice de su belleza, aquella sensación de frialdad siempre se anteponía a su genuina y profunda necesidad. Siempre rozaba la superficie helada y cristalina de la ventana, jamás era capaz de ir más allá y eso la sumía en la más profunda de las desesperanzas, su deseo por sentir la brisa pura de la mañana aunque sólo fuera un momento e incluso el tacto de la tierra bajo sus pies era tan inmenso que había ocasiones que esperaba de verdad poder tornar en la locura simplemente para poder visualizar más vívidamente aquel pensamiento de sus piernas corriendo libremente por los interminables prados descritos en sus historias.

"Abigail." Los ojos azules de la niña se elevaron repentinamente para cumplir con los de su madre. Su respiración era superficial en aquel momento debido al sobrecogimiento de haber sido descubierta dentro de su propio ensimismamiento. Temiendo lo que su madre tuviera que decirle escuchó atentamente su voz que muchas veces había sonado incluso dulce, pero que ahora se tornaba fastidiosa y malhumorada. "Vamos, es hora de cenar."

Había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de sí misma que ni había caído en la cuenta de que los abogados ya se habían marchado junto con las campanadas del reloj y al igual que su padre. Con lo cual, su deducción y la presencia de Clarisse la llevaron a creer que este mes su custodia se correspondería con ella. Respetando el domicilio familiar que era aquella cuidada mansión, el juez no había querido ser muy brusco con el cambio educacional y paterno de ella debido a la enfermedad que parecía padecer la pequeña. Aun así, eso no quería decir que su vida no fuese ya un infierno en vida, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de las quejas de sus padres que tan sólo parecían mermar las ganas y las esperanzas de vivir de la niña un poco más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Sin mediar palabra entre ellas, Abby y su madre comenzaron a caminar por el extenso pasillo, el silencio tenso e interminable comenzaba a cobrar una oscura forma maliciosa, temida por la desconfianza y soledad de la menor hacia su madre. A pesar de que los sirvientes en aquella mansión iban y venían sin cesar como una corriente de rápidos en un río, con presteza y prontitud de forma incansable desde prontas horas de la mañana hasta tardías horas de la noche, por una extraña razón los largos corredores parecían siempre estar desiertos cuando Abby caminaba con alguno de sus progenitores quizás eso era debido a que Clarisse era el tipo de persona que prefería ser temida más que querida o simplemente es que vivían con el miedo incondicional de ser despedidos si los señores de la casa denotaban demasiado su presencia, o sus rostros. De forma muy similar al pánico que profesaban las presas, incluso las más luchadoras hacia sus depredadores a la hora del festín.

Con cierta vehemencia, la pequeña observó la mano delicadamente pálida que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el andar de su madre. Tan delicada y suave como parecía, sus cuidadas uñas y palmas denotaban ciertos bultos casi imperceptibles que eran capaces de convencerte sobre el pasado de aquellas manos con sólo observarlas detenidamente. Los años de dedicación en su trabajo la habían llevado a sobre esforzarse y, por lo tanto, a marcar ciertas imperfecciones esporádicamente en su rostro y cuerpo.

Hacía un año y medio que ni su madre ni su padre la cogían de la mano, ni le leían un cuento antes de acostarse, ni la arropaban por la noche, ni si quiera la ayudaban con el ejercicio más sencillo como entender el funcionamiento del ciclo de la lluvia, a pesar de que era capaz de aprenderlo por sí misma, Abigail continuaba sintiendo la necesidad de tener alguien a su lado para aquellas pequeñas cosas. Toda enseñanza necesitaba un maestro como bien le había dicho su padre un día. Sin embargo, todo aquello había desaparecido, ya no poseía atentos y carismáticos padres que la cuidaran y enseñaran como a una igual, ahora tan sólo había bestias. Comían, bebían, su hedor pululaba por toda la casa cada vez que intentaba descansar haciendo que sintiera la más descorazonadora de las vigilias, recordando su pasado de forma cronológica intentando descubrir si lo que le había ocurrido a sus padres era culpa suya. Pero, la cruel realidad siempre golpeaba a Abby con el frío y mortal abrazo del inconformismo diciéndole que no, por mucho que deseara poder arreglarlo aquello era imposible. Escapaba de su mano cual agua desbordante en un vaso y lo peor es que era incapaz de aceptarlo.

O al menos fue así hasta hace un par de días.

"Yo..." El paso aligerado de su madre se paró en seco en aquel momento, al escuchar por primera vez en aquella tarde que se tornaba ya en un anochecer nevado, la voz de su única hija. Su voz, aunque dulce y cabizbaja, denotaba decisión dentro de sí misma e incluso rebeldía a oídos de Clarisse. "Preferiría cenar en mi cuarto."

Su madre la miró con algo de frialdad y molestia a la vez que de sus labios se escapaba un suspiro contemplativo. Aquellos ojos agudos y perspicaces no dudaron en posarse sobre los lagos cristalinos que constituían los orbes de su hija, a pesar de que esta se encontrara posando su sumisa mirada en el suelo con cierta inseguridad y nerviosismo a la vez que se retorcía la falda de su vestido. El ceño de Abby se encontraba fruncido despectivamente por su propio temor hacia la mujer que le había dado la vida. A pesar de su valiente temperamento, Abigail no podía evitar sentirse diminuta y en cierto modo sucia ante su mirada escrutadora. Se sentía acorralada, como un pequeño ratón que imploraba al cielo para que su orgullo pudiera salvarlo de ser devorado por aquella víbora.

"Eres tan caprichosa como tu padre." Gruñó Clarisse desviando su mirada hacia el elegante papel de pared que parecía cubrir todo el emplazamiento con colores cálidos y recios. Dándole la espalda a su hija, Abby pudo por fin respirar tranquila al no tener que cumplir con sus ojos pero tuvo que soportar la tensión que se había mantenido colgando en el ambiente como las cortinas que adornaban los ya de por sí envidiables salones y pasillos. "Está bien, haz lo que te plazca, hablaré con uno de los sirvientes para que te lleve algo a tu habitación. Junto con tu cena encontrarás la medicina, asegúrate de inyectártela, no queremos repetir otra vez lo que te ocurrió en la clase de patinaje artístico."

"Sí, madre." Contestó de forma educada, no quería arriesgarse a provocar una respuesta hostil en su ya alterado temperamento y menos si esto era capaz de perjudicar su plan. Contemplando como Clarisse se encaminaba hacia su oficina, probablemente para trabajar en su habitual montón de papeleo y casos archivados, el rostro de Abigail se vio en seguida envuelto por la más esperanzadora de las sonrisas, sus pies no derrocharon ni uno de los segundos que se le habían proporcionado y con increíble rapidez, la pequeña corrió hacia su habitación a pesar de los numerosos tropiezos que parecía dar debido a los incontables pliegues que conformaban los suelos alfombrados de la mansión.

Durante años, había sido representada toda su vida como la imagen misma de la dulzura, el optimismo, la caridad, la esperanza. Jamás había gritado, herido o incluso ofendido a alguien, jamás había rogado con la intención de que se cumplieran sus deseos egoístas y en ningún momento había dejado entrever su desoladora tristeza a ojos de gente que no fueran sus progenitores, esto la convertía en una buena y obediente niña de diez años a los ojos de la sociedad. Por otro lado, frente a sus propios ojos no veía si no a alguien sin personalidad, influenciable e inocente. Un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de cristal, fácilmente rompible, pero con un huésped especial, temeroso de escapar.

Y eso la repugnaba.

La puerta de su habitación se vio cerrada por el más ligero de los empujones a pesar de la presteza con la que Abby recorrió la estancia. Sus rodillas se agacharon de forma casi instintiva al igual que su cuerpo con la intención de obtener aquello que se encontraba debajo de su acolchada y cómoda cama de princesa de cuento. Una mochila, fácilmente indetectable debido a su tamaño, pero inmensamente útil debido a su amplio espacio no relacionado con sus otras carencias. El color rosa del objeto parecía haberse corrompido por los resquicios de polvo acumulados debajo de la cama. No obstante, era más que adorable tratándose de una mochila con más de tres años de antigüedad.

Abby abrió el bolsillo más amplio que pudo encontrar en la mochila y allí no halló otra cosa que una cantidad muy numerosa de pequeños frascos con el título de morfina, los cuales había estado acumulando durante meses. Un estuche negro con dos jeringuillas, guardadas con tesón ante el miedo de que una de ellas se rompiera. Bastantes latas de comida en conservas y varias botellas de agua, los cuales había cogido de la despensa sin que el cocinero se diera cuenta. Un abrelatas, para poder comer aquel tipo de alimento y varias mudas de ropa de su tamaño. Un monedero henchido hasta rebosar de billetes cogidos de la cartera de su padre meses antes de que llegara su madre con su política de custodia compartida y sobre todo, lo más importante, una cuerda tomada de los establos de la mansión durante la clase de equitación.

Si en algo coincidía con su madre era en que no quería repetir lo de hace varios meses, en la clase de patinaje artístico. Ya que, justo en el momento en que iba a realizar una doble pirueta, la insuficiencia de su corazón se hizo presente y la llevó a una visita al hospital con el diagnóstico de que sufría un raro caso a temprana edad de miocardiopatía hipertrófica obstructiva. Al principio, ese nombre fue lo más extraño que había escuchado la pequeña en su corta vida, pero más tarde términos como morfina o anestésico cardíaco cobraron más sentido que ninguna otra palabra en su mente llevándola a varios mese de terapia y recuperación muscular por su fallo renal.

Tal vez había vivido poco, pero aquellos años fueron los más intensos y por desgracia los más desgraciados de toda su vida, a partir de ese día, no volvió a ver la luz del sol y lo más cerca que pudo haber estado de otro ser humano fue mediante las distantes conversaciones paterno filiales que con el tiempo se convirtieron en la nada y el silencio más absoluto, cubierto tan sólo por los sonidos acuosos del alcohol y el olor putrefacto del dinero recién impreso que parecía disolverse diariamente en las manos de sus padres. Tal vez no era una niña con muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero Abby sabía con certeza que si iba a morir ese día o el siguiente, preferiría perecer libre que encerrada entre esos muros de piedra a los que llamaba casa.

Con lo cual, una vez comprobadas todas sus provisiones, descansó su mirada en su cuarto por última vez, su madre había decorado la estancia con colores pálidos de rosas y azules pastel que hacían juego con los ojos celestes y el pelo carmín que portaba Abigail. Los peluches cubrían la estancia, pero no había ninguno con el que de pequeña hubiera mantenido un vínculo tan inquebrantable como para llevárselo allá donde fuera a ir. No obstante, su mirada vaciló al ver un extraño libro de cuentos de llamativa cubierta con el título 'El pueblo dorado'. De las pocas cosas que recordaba con cariño de su infancia, aquella era una de ellas, un descolorido y viejo libro de cuentos que su padre le leía todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Su tacto, su olor, todo acerca de aquel objeto inanimado le recordaba a la persona que más había querido durante sus más inconscientes años de vida y, sin embargo, la necesidad de dejar todo atrás y darse cuenta de que ya no era una niña era más imperiosa que la de permanecer en las sombras atada por las cadenas económicas de su familia bajo la alertada mirada de sus antecesores.

"Allá donde voy no lo necesito." Murmuró finalmente desechando el volumen en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación de forma descuidada y con cierta culpabilidad por su poco ortodoxa acción hacia un recuerdo que le había dado tanto, aquellas memorias ya no tenían más razón de ser para ella que el simple sentimentalismo infantil. Por lo que, con una mirada cubierta de decisión, la pequeña se equipó con su abrigo rojo y sus botas de lluvia para hacer frente al frío viento y a la tormenta de nieve que arreciaba afuera. Sus manos calcularon las acciones necesarias para atar la cuerda al cabecero de la cama con un nudo firme y así poder arrojarla a través del alfeizar del gran ventanal, tres movimientos para hacer el nudo, dos para abrir la ventana y dejar caer la cuerda, uno para saltar.

"Está bien Abby, es sólo un pequeño salto desde un segundo piso." Se dijo a sí misma para intentar tranquilizar sus nervios, con sus manos temblorosas, la cuerda que sujetaba parecía deshacerse entre sus apéndices. Los ojos que antes habían sido henchidos con la determinación del más esperanzador de los humanos, se encontraron clavados con temor en la ventana. A cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba más a dudar debido a la considerable altura que se comparaba con la suya propia en una competición que no podía ganar. "Has hecho esto miles de veces en patinaje artístico, solo un poco más alto que el salto anterior."

A pesar de todo el miedo que la invadía, la pequeña cerró los ojos y con una fuerte inspiración por su parte a modo de preparatoria de lo que estaba por venir, se decidió a saltar. Al principio, la cuerda en contra de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse debido a la predecible humedad del ambiente que hacía que la soga se hallara más resbaladiza de lo esperado para ella. Esto la llevó a soltar un chillido ante la sorpresa de su peso cayendo de forma tan mórbida, pero finalmente consiguió llegar al suelo sana y sala. Sin embargo, al sentir el dolor hiriente en las palmas de sus manos, pudo observar una vez llegado el suelo, como estas se hallaban cubiertas por rozaduras producidas por la fricción de la cuerda y el frío viento.

Abby gimió por el escozor y con una rápida vista a su alrededor con la intención de buscar algo que la ayudara a combatir tal calamidad, se dio cuenta de que lo único que no había empacado dentro de su mochila era un botiquín para casos como ese. Por otro lado, la frialdad de la nieve en contra de su ropa se deslizaba poco a poco hacia sus manos en forma líquida a causa de su calor corporal y consiguiendo así que estas se sintieran mucho más aliviadas que antes. Así, Abby pudo observar con alegría la gran extensión que se encontraba en frente suya, la idea de haber podido salir de su jaula hecha de mármol y tapiz la sumía en el regocijo y la alegría. Por lo que, con una leve risa emocionada pero silenciosa por miedo a que fuera descubierta, ella corrió, sabiendo que su madre no tardaría en darse cuenta de que su hija había escapado de las maliciosas garras de sus progenitores.

Gracias a las lecciones orientadoras de geografía y sus recuerdos del mundo exterior cuando era aún una infantil niña de cinco años, a Abby no le costó demasiado hallar el sitio que andaba buscando entre las nevadas calles de aquella ciudad que le resultaba casi desconocida, teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de evocar una memoria en que hubiera salido de su hogar más de unas horas excepto para visitar la empresa o asistir a reuniones ejecutivas. No obstante, sus pies corrieron de forma imperiosa hacia el enorme edificio que se encontraba tan sólo calles más abajo, la sensación de libertad, de sentir como su pecho respiraba por primera vez después de años, era indescriptible. Aquellos sentimientos eran imposibles de describir con palabras y Abby no se molestó en darles nombre, tan sólo acciones.

Dejando entrever a ojos de la pequeña, el gran edificio iluminado por la luz artificial de los focos exteriores de las farola. Las personas corrían y caminaban, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro dentro de él con la intención de alcanzar su destino en una de esas máquinas metálicas a raíles, convirtiendo aquello en una estación de tren. El gentío que conformaba aquel edificio era desalentador cuando menos, sus expresiones parecían hechas de forma artificial y con sus oscuras figuras, la necesidad de sentir algo de la libertad que había descubierto ella aquella noche parecía más un grito de socorro que una oda a la caprichosa necesidad de tan siquiera sentir algo dentro de sus rostros.

Sintiéndose por primera vez insegura fuera de su hogar, Abby entró rápidamente por la puerta principal. No obstante, las anteriores sensaciones de desasosiego fueron rápidamente sustituidas por la más absoluta de las maravillas. Grandes carteles brillantes, puestos de comida que harían la boca agua hasta a la persona más delicada, puestos de flores que dejarían extasiado al más hábil investigador de la flora. A pesar de todas estas distracciones, lo que más captó la atención de la niña fue el panel electrónico de salidas y llegadas de los trenes, un nombre sobresalía sobre todos los demás llamándola, su corazón jamás estuvo tan desbocado dentro de su pecho como en aquella noche.

"Pueblo Dorado..." Murmuró de forma sorprendida e incluso atónita, sus ojos estaban abiertos ante la contemplación de su sueño hecho realidad, la estaba llamando, susurrando su nombre entre ecos dentro de su pecho. Hablando un idioma que no podía comprender y que, a pesar de todo, inconscientemente sustituía con palabras de esperanza y cariño familiar.

Casi como si se tratara de un hechizo, la pequeña se dirigió directamente hacia la pasarela de entrega de billetes hacia Pueblo Dorado. Por supuesto, Abigail no llevaba un billete con el que pasar desapercibida e incluso aunque lo pidiera, su pequeña estatura la delataba debajo de los pliegues de su abrigo rojo. Con cierta reticencia, su mirada se clavó en el policía vigilante que se encontraba metros atrás suya, no le permitiría subir al tren debido a su corta edad y la carencia de padres a la vista acompañándola.

Con lo cual, al observar como un hombre joven de veinte años o más de aspecto distinto a aquellos seres colmados de oscuridad se dirigía hacia la misma dirección que ella, aprovechó la ocasión y su baja estatura y se deslizó entre sus piernas. El hombre no pareció alterado por la pequeña incluso después de observar cómo había bajado las escaleras del metro diligentemente dejando todo atrás por miedo a ser descubierta. Abby sonrió al ver como su plan se había desarrollado a la perfección y miró con sorpresa e ilusión a través de su capucha a la enorme criatura de metal que se hallaba en frente suya, la puerta hacia su libertad ahora estaba abierta de par en par llamándola.

Y su destino nunca había estado más claro que en esa noche.


End file.
